


Where The Sun Shines and the Blood Binds

by Bonnie Burgstaller (Jade_Watch), Jade_Watch, JustGoldenViolet



Series: Bash a Slasher [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Watch/pseuds/Bonnie%20Burgstaller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Watch/pseuds/Jade_Watch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGoldenViolet/pseuds/JustGoldenViolet
Summary: You and a group of friends decide to take a vacation before college begins and you guys separate, and what's better than going to a calm camp? Only problem is, you guys aren't the only ones there, and you end up with something more than you bargained for...





	Where The Sun Shines and the Blood Binds

“Hey (Y/N), time to wake up broski!” I heard a shrill voice slur as I groggily opened my eyes to the blinding light. 

 

I was going on a camping trip with my friends, Blaze, Oakley, Ava, Roman, and my best bud, Karni. It was summer, and we were all starving for adventure away from our small town of Spring Creek, NJ. We had all just graduated from high school and looking for a fun way to hang out before we went to college. Blaze Hailey was a quarterback back in high school, but don’t let that fool you to thinking he was the stereotypical prick. He was a shy nerdy programmer-in-the-works, that just so happened to be really good at slamming into people. His sister, Ava Hailey, was his partner-in-crime for all the times they hacked the school security system to steal some of the teacher’s notes before their lessons. While Blaze was shy, Ava was not and on multiple occasions had to be held back from breaking someone’s nose. Oakley Parker, aka Timber, wanted to be a constructional engineer and as far as I can remember always smelled like Red Oak. She was calm and collected, and always knew what to say to comfort us in our time of need. Our group had our own Gordon Ramsay, Roman Colombo. He was already an excellent chef, and it didn’t help that he had italian roots. He was a bit on the snotty side, but we all knew that he was actually a big softie. 

 

And Karni Buchholz, my best friend since 3rd grade. She had German and Israeli roots, making her a natural beauty. Her skin was the right amount of tan, and her face was sculpted just right. I still remember the first time I met her. Me, a little scrawny kid with bruised knees and bandages on my arms (I didn’t need them, I just thought the bandages looked cool), walking into a church with my tattered Hello Kitty plushie. . She sat next to me and started the conversation, and that same day came to my house. That day is one of my best memories. I’m the kid that you don’t notice is there, but know is there. I ended up graduating as valedictorian, but it’s still kinda a dream. 

 

Back to the present, there’s a blonde chick screaming in my ear. “I’m up, geez,” I yawn as I look outside the car windows. I notice there’s a lot of woodland, so we must be close. Then we drive into a parking lot with a sign ‘Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake!’. Okay maybe we were closer than I thought. 

 

The blonde punches my shoulder, “Been tryin’ to wake yah for the past ten minutes!”. 

 

“Alright Ava, I’m up now. So, how’s everyone?” I ask, swerving my head around to check on everyone. Oakley is in the front directing Roman which direction to drive to the campgrounds, Ava is squished between me and Karni, and Blaze is sleeping in the back. Oakley and Roman ignore the inquiry, and Ava says and I quote, ‘Just dandy!’. Karni takes awhile to answer and when she does she says, ’fine’. Ava and I exchange a glance. When a chick says she’s fine, that means the world in ending. Okay, maybe not that bad, but close. I get my phone out and use Discord to text her since she’s listening to music on her phone. Ava notices what I’m doing and pretends to seem busy on her own phone as to not see the upcoming conversation on my phone. I was planning on trying to coax Karni on the phone so we wouldn’t get anyone else to whatever trouble she’s in at the moment. It feels stupid to text someone who is sitting one person away from you, but it’s a good way of privacy. 

 

_ PlayStation_Zombie: Hey Kar, what’s really going on? _

 

I saw Karni glance at her phone and then at me. I gave her a crescent smile and a thumbs up. She snirked and started to type.

 

_ XxCutiepiexX: idk, it's just i’m getting a bad vibe from this trip _

 

I frowned. It showed that she was typing again, but it eventually showed she was dormant. 

 

_ PlayStation_Zombie: Like from what? Was it from those forms we read? _

 

Before we planned this trip, we looked at reviews of Camp Crystal Lake and there was surprisingly sparse information on the place. The few we did ranged from ‘beautiful campsite’ to ‘death trap’. While the others were already dead-set on going because of their parents tales of the place, Karni and I did more research. Apparently back in the fifties, a kid drowned and his mom went on a murder rampage in his name for decades. She was stopped when the only surviving camp counselor in the eighties decapitated her. Ever since, there’s been missing persons and murders reported from the campsite, so they stopped trying to reopen the place to the public. We were both mortified, but it also excited me. I’ve always loved horror and anything of the weird, so a chance to go to a place where lots of ‘weird’ happened is… well, it's just really cool. Karni on the other hand, hates horror. She’d rather see a movie about a young couple being goofballs than see a drunk teen get murdered by some forty year old. I like comedy, don’t get me wrong, but I enjoy horror more. I guess Karni was getting paranoid and nervous about the murders in this place. I don’t blame her, I was nervous about some guy with a gas mask running around with a chainsaw, but I’d be more excited to see a serial killer than be scared. Incredibly stupid and illogical, but that’s how my brain functioned. 

 

_ PlayStation_Zombie: It’ll be alright, the last incident was back in the 80s, plus we have Blaze, Ava, and Timber with us. They would never even let us go if something was really going on. _

 

Oakley’s dad was a police officer for our town, while Blaze and Ava’s uncle was an FBI agent. If there really was a killer on the loose, they’d know and not even let us go. Karni started to type. 

 

_ XxCutiepiexX: i mean yeah, but if whoever did this was able to do this _

_ for so long, what’s stopping them from not being found out by police? _

 

_ PlayStation_Zombie: I doubt that, the police may be unreliable and the government corrupt, but they wouldn’t let the place be rented out by a couple of kids, or anyone at all. _

 

_ XxCutiepiexX: still, i don’t want anything to happen like in the movies. i don’t _

_ want us to be those stupid kids you always complain about _

 

_ PlayStation_Zombie: lol man. But seriously, we’ll be fine. Plus, we’ll be in a private place where no one can judge us. If you want to try, I mean like not trying to rush or  _

_ anything, I just uh yeah _

 

I started to mentally slap myself for making a serious concern of Karni’s to my own little problem. We both like each other romantically, but her family is homophobic and would disown her. My parents were chill with me being a pansexual, so it was a weird and awkward situation. A few weeks ago I confessed I liked her more than a friend, and she reciprocated my feelings. Ever since it’s been awkward, me wanting to be able to show my affection but being scared of ruining her relationship with her family and that maybe she didn’t really like me but just said she did to let me be happy. I looked at her and saw her blush. She looked at me too and I gave her a sheepish grin, scared that somehow I just made the situation turn into a different bad. Ava saw us looking at each other and saw that none of us looked like we were about to die and that Karni was fine at the moment, so she said, “Breakfast Bees!”. Everyone else in the car started yelling it too, and I joined in after awhile. Breakfast Bees was the name we had given ourselves for a group project we did last year, and has turned into our battle cry. After the car calmed down, I looked back on my phone to see a text. 

 

_ XxCutiepiexX: thanks for talking things out, and I mean if the offer still stands, _

_ we could find a spot to well, just talk things out _

 

I hear Roman shout ‘We’re here!’ and notice that we are in a forest, and that we were parked by a cabin. Everyone started getting out of the car, excited to finally use our bottom limbs, when Oakley started to organize where everyone would be. Roman and Ava would be in the Fox cabin, Oakley and Karni would be in the Wolf cabin (my heart slowed in disappointment), and Blaze and I would be in the Turtle cabin. We had managed to rent the campgrounds for the week for our vacation before college, and Oakley always micromanages everything. I got my stuff out of the compacted car and walked down the trail Timber said Blaze and I’s cabin would be.

 

After we all had our things settled in the cabins and stretched for a bit, we all regrouped in the main area where there was a fire pit and the camp office. 

 

“Alright guys, since we’ve all settled our stuff, everyone agrees to discuss what we’ll do?” Timber said, as brought out a clipboard. Did I forget to mention Timber micromanages everything? It mildly annoyed us, but we knew Timber meant no harm.

 

“How ‘bout we jus’ do what we feel like doing?” Blaze said with his slurred speech. Blaze had a slight speech impediment from a bad gene combination. He continued, “We don’ have tah follower a schedule, and we don’ all hafta be together to do things. We could all come back together fer eating, but then split to do our own things”. 

 

“Yeah, I like that,” Roman said, backing up Blaze’s proposal. Ava and Karni said yeahs, and Timber, mildly iffed, agreed. 

 

“Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake!”


End file.
